A guest at 221B
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: Johns niece has to stay with him and Sherlock. That's pretty much it. Rated k for some mild language and frightening scenarios
1. Sherlock gets the news

(Wow two sherlock fics going at once, I'm way in over my head. Anyway I had this idea on my mind too so tell me if you think I should continue it, Kk let's go)

Sherlock walked into the flat and saw John sitting on the couch. He examined his flatmate before speaking. "What is it?" He asked. "What's is what?" John said. "Your uptight posture suggests you're nervous, but your sitting awkwardly like your sitting on something, trying to conceal it. The only people you could try to be hiding whatever it is from are me and ms. Hudson. Ms. Hudson is out if town so, what is it." John sighed before getting up and handing the mystery item to Sherlock. It was a letter. Sherlock looked at the letter.

"Dear John. I have to go out of town for a month. I was hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble if my daughter could stay with you. Thanks a bunch, Harry."

Sherlock looked at John. "What did you say? did you get back to her?" John paused for a second. "I already agreed." Sherlock looked like he had just drank poison. He already had a difficult time dealing with most adults and now they were going to have a little girl running around the flat.

"How old?" Sherlock asked. "15." John replied. "Oh a teenage girl. Perfect!" Sherlock thought. "She'll be arriving tommorow evening. Ms. Hudson is out of town for the week so I suggest we prepare the house." Sherlock reluctantly agreed.

The next day. John was double checking that everything was in order. No heads in the fridge, that sort of thing. Sherlock lay down on the couch, pondering reasons Johns sister would be out of town for a month. Rehab was the most plausible explanation he thought of. Then the doorbell rang and John went to answer it. "Hello uncle John." He heard a girls voice say. He looked over to see the girl who'd be staying at their home.

She was on the shorter side, hair dirty blonde and shoulder length with brown eyes. "Oh this, by the way, is my flatmate Sherlock Holmes." John said to the girl. "Hello Sherlock Holmes." She said to him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Thalia Watson."

(So you this chapter was much shorter than the other sherlock fic I have but anyway review so I know if its good or not and if people like it I'll continue it."


	2. Duty calls and questions arise

(Nothing really important to say here. Just I'm really happy this fics doing well. By that I mean well by unpopular me standards. Okay let's just get to chapter 2)

Thalia woke up to the sounds of violin playing. She unfortunately had to sleep on the couch in her uncles flat. She looked up to see Sherlock playing the violin. She looked over at the nearest clock. 8:52. She was about to say something when John walked in and said it for her. "Sherlock do you really have to play your violin so early. We do have company." Sherlock was about to respond to him when the phone rang. Sherlock picked it up and starting talking to the person on the other end. "Hello. Yes. Really. Alright then, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to his flatmate. "John that was Lestrade." He said with both urgency and excitement. "He needs us to meet him at his office, he has a new case." John and Sherlock both got ready as quick as possible and were heading out the door.

Thalia was just questioning what was going on. "Case?" What did he mean case?" She waited hours and hours. She went to the fridge to try and find some food but instead found a human head, grossing the appetite right out of her. Then after what seemed like forever, John and Sherlock returned home. "Where've you been all day?" Thalia asked. "Out working." Her uncle said. "Nothing you need to worry about." Thalia stopped for a moment to think about how this related to the phone call this morning.

"Case." Thalia said, mostly just thinking to herself out loud. "I'm sorry what?" John said. "This morning. On the phone. Sherlock mentioned something about a case." Sherlock and John both looked at each other. "What do you two do?" Thalia finally asked. "What is your job?" "We're..." John began hesitantly trying to come up with an easier to explain answer. "Consulting detectives." Sherlock interrupted. "What's that?" Thalia asked him. "Sherlock, let me handle this." John said." Sherlock agreed to his request, took a folder that he had brought home and sat down to examine its contents. "Okay so, uncle John. What do you and Sherlock do." Thalia said, now demanding explanation. "Basically we work with the police." John told her. Thalia rolled her eyes. That could mean a whole number of things. Sherlock, also wanting this whole conversation over, looked up and said. "Thalia, when the police need some extra help we are the people they go to. That's what me and your uncle do."

Thalia let out a sigh of relief. None of that beating around the bush crap her uncle did. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. "That's all I need to know." The she got up and walked over grabbed her coat and purse. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get some food that hasn't been stored alongside human body parts." She said before heading out the door.

"I thought we agreed no heads in the fridge." John said to Sherlock. "Well until I have another place to put them I have no choice." Sherlock said. There was a short silence. He knew John was avoiding what he really wanted to say. "I told you I'd handle it." John said. And there it was. "Yes you did. But you were handling it poorly." Sherlock replyed. "Seriously John, she's going to be here a month she's going to find out about our work. Don't try to dumb anything down for her she's not a primary school kid for gods same." John opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped. Everything Sherlock said was true. They looked at each other and both knew they were thinking the exact same thing. It was going to be a long month.

(Hey guys. I feel like that was a very boring and short chapter. wait what? This is way longer than the first chapter... okay then. Well we're still just getting into it. Planning on introducing more of the cast into this fic later. Who do you think I should have in it? tell me in a review. I'm thinking Mycroft.)


	3. A run in at the morgue

"I can't believe I agreed to this." John said as him Sherlock _and_ Thalia pulled up to the morgue. "Well, I told her what we did and she was curious. Who am I to stop her?" Sherlock replied. "Are you tryingto make this time a living hell?" Thalia laughed from the back of the car. "Uncle John it's okay, I'm not a child." John sighed as he got out of the car. "So what are we doing here?" Thalia asked. "_You're _staying here and waiting while we go and inspect the corpse." Thalia groaned. "Fine! I'll stay here." She said. She sat down on a nearby window ledge and took out her mobile and started texting her friends.

While focusing on what her friends where saying, Thalia heard footsteps get louder and stop right in front of her. She looked up and saw the woman who stood in front of her. She had reddish brown hair and a confused look on her face. "Umm who are you? The woman asked. "Oh my name is Thalia, Thalia Watson." She said. At hearing her last name, the womans expression changed from confusion to shock. "Uh oh I suppose you're here because of Sherlock and John then." "You know them?" Thalia asked. "Yes they come here often. My name's Molly Hooper, by the way." "Nice to meet you Molly." She said, extending her hands. Molly shook back. "So how are you related to John?" Molly asked. "I'm his niece." Thalia explained. "Oh I see, and you're staying with them…why?" Molly asked as a follow-up question. "My mother is out of town, she sent me over her to stay for now." Molly nodded in agreement. "Wait, did you know who I was already?" Molly asked again. "Um no." Thalia answered. "Oh so I was never mentioned by John…or Sherlock?" "Not that I remember." Thalia said honestly.

There was a long science. "Well I better go give Sherlock the information on the body he asked for." Molly said awkwardly and walked away. "That was a strange woman." Thalia thought. When she asked if she had been mentioned, she didn't seem interested, but when she asked about Sherlock, she seemed much more eager for my answer. Why was she so desperate to know if Sherlock had mentioned her? Did she have a_ crush_ on Sherlock Holmes of all people?

Half an hour later Sherlock and John came back from seeing the body. "Did you see anything interesting?" Thalia asked. "Scar on her lower back. When asked about them, her boyfriend said they were from her cat. But the scar was to deep for her cat." Sherlock said. "How do you know?" Thalia replied. "This woman was a known neat freak and perfectionist; she never would have kept her cats nail that long." "Okay, let's go home now." John said. All three of them headed back to the car. "Umm hey Sherlock." Thalia began. "I met this woman while I was in the morgue." "Molly?" Sherlock responded. "Oh pay no mind to her, she just helps us when we need to investigate corpse." "

But, she asked if either of you had mentioned her. But she seemed way more interested when she asked about _you._" Sherlock sighed. "I think she likes you." "I would say how obvious that was, but you did just meet so that's wasn't terribly bad." Thalia smirked. "Has she been this why a while?' She asked. There was a pause. "Women aren't really Sherlocks area of expertise." John explained. "Ahh, I see." Thalia said. "_Dating _isn't really Sherlocks area of expertise." John said, correcting himself after realizing what his niece thought he meant. "Well, she seemed like a very kind girl." Thalia remarked. "I just need to inspect corpses now and then." Sherlock responded. "She's sweet and helpful and all but she just a colleague." Thalia looked out the window, back at the morgue. "Such a sweet girl." Thalia thought. "I hope she finds another guy who's good for her."


	4. Thalia and Scotland Yard

Police cars lined the streets outside 221b Baker Street. Thalia ran into the living room. "Uhh, what's going on?" Thalia asked. "The police are just here to discuss a new case." Sherlock told her. "Just keep out of the way if you don't mind." Thalia raised her eyebrows for a second and then left the room. She wanted to see what was happening but she knew it was classified information. She would just stay in another room and keep quiet. She was extremely bored during this time. She always wanted to know what was happening.

Then later, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She cracked the door open a little. She saw a woman walking down the hall. She had dark skin and black hair. She froze. Thalia had been seen. She opened the door and saw Thalia. Neither one of them spoke. The woman turned around and went into the living room where everyone else was. "What the hell is a teenage girl doing in here?" She heard her say. Thalia joined them into the hall. "Well no point and hiding now." Thalia said. Everyone in the room looked at her. "I'm Thalia Watson. John is my uncle and I'm staying here for now." Everyone still looked at her. This was incredibly awkward. "Why weren't we told about this?" A grey-haired man asked. "I didn't see why it was important." Sherlock said to him. "So it doesn't look strange when as teenage girl is discovered hiding in her house." The woman said. Sherlock gave her a judgmental glance. John walked over to Thalia.

"Well I guess it's time for introductions." He said. "This is detective inspector Lestrade." John said gesturing to the grey haired man. "And this is Sergeant Sally Donovan." He then pointed to the woman. She waved to the new people she was meeting. That evening Thalia Sherlock and John were having dinner. Thalia looked up at Sherlock. "Question, are you suspected of criminal activities a lot?" "By people who think I'm insane." Thalia thought of how strange that was. He hadn't known Sherlock that long but she knew he was not criminal. She understands that his attitude would make him enemies, but people who thought he would kidnap someone. I guess you could say that Thalia trusted him.

**(That was short. Well I am super enjoying writing this fanfiction. I know that these stories are like an anthology but trust me, we'll get to linear stuff later, kisses.)**


	5. Meeting Mycroft

"Hey John." Sherlock called out. "Yeah Sherlock." John replied. "Tell me, how did Mycroft find out about Thalia staying with us?" Sherlock asked. "What do you mean?" John asked. "He just called to say he's coming over tonight to meet out guest." Sherlock explained, rolling his eyes. "Well he practically _is_ the British government. I'm sure there are a lot of things they know." Sherlock gave him a judgmental look. John sighed. "We had coffee yesterday." "AND YOU TOLD HIM WE HAVE A CHILD WITH US?" "I just told him my niece was staying with us." John said. Thalia walked in to the room. "What's going on?" She said. Sherlock sighed. "My brother Mycroft, he's coming over. "Why?" "He said he wanted to meet our guest." Thalia groaned. "This better not be a regular thing." John gave her a stern look and she kept quiet. "Now please, when he's over here, just behave yourself." Sherlock told her.

Thalia sat down on the couch. The doorbell rang and Sherlock went to go answer it. "Ah hello Mycroft, come in." Sherlock said. Thalia looked up at the man who had arrived in the flat. He wore a classy suit and carried and umbrella. "Hello." Thalia said calmly. "I'm Thalia, Johns niece." "Well, I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlocks brother." He said. "I know." She commented. Mycroft sat down. "So, how long are you staying with Sherlock and John?" Mycroft asked. "I'll only be here until the end of the month" Thalia replied. "How are you finding living here?" "It's fine, defiantly interesting." Thalia commented. Sherlock walked in with tea and John followed him with cups. "Why are you staying here?" Mycroft said to her. "For gods sake Mycroft, this isn't an interrogation. It's dinner." Sherlock commented. "I'm just trying to get to know her." Mycroft said to his brother. "It's my niece, do I have a say in this?" John said.

"Umm hello, I'm a human too." Thalia said. "I _can _choose when I'm comfortable or not." Everyone looked at her. "Sit, sit." Thalia commanded. Her uncle and Sherlock. "She has an attitude doesn't she?" Mycroft said. "What teenage girl isn't?" John said awkwardly. The dinner went by quite comfortable after that. Mycroft was a very high class man. Thalia realized that her uncle knew a lot of classy people, it was a pattern she sensed. Who else did he know?


	6. Sherlocks Decision

(Hey, I already posted a chapter today. But I'm really bored and can't sleep so I thought I'd write, okay let's go)

Thalia looked out the window in her uncles apartment down at the street. The rain poured down on the street harshly. She sighed. "Where did John go?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the room. "Oh, I think he just went to pick up the mail." Thalia said. Sherlock nodded as he picked up his violin and started to play. Thalia listened to the music and thought about how her mum was doing, like she often did. It was a rather uneventful day. Sherlock and Johh had no cases to work on, the weather was dreadful so she couldn't go into town, they all just stayed home.

Then her uncle came in with the mail. "Anything interesting?" Sherlock asked him. "Mostly bills." John replied. "Oh wait, Thalia something is here from your mum." Thalia's eyes widened. What could it be? John opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Hey John. How is everything. I hope Thalia is okay. I'm sorry to spring this on you but I was wondering if you could possible keep Thalia for the rest of the summer holiday. I hope it'll be no trouble. If so, please get in touch and I'll arrange other plans. With love, Harry."

The flat fell silent. "The rest of the summer holiday?" Thalia asked. "That's a whole other month!" John looked at Sherlock who seemed to be thinking about what Johns sister had just perposed. "Sherlock, I will leave the decision up to you this time." John said to his flatmate. Sherlock thought things through. He had been so against the mere thought of having a child in the house when John first told him.

"Fine." Sherlock said. "Fine?" John questioned. "Yes, fine. She can stay for the rest of the summer." Sherlock clarified. Thalia was a bit surprised. "Great." She said. While she did miss home, she enjoyed living with her uncle and Sherlock. The lived such interesting lives, it was exciting just to be around them. She smiled as she went into the other room to unpack everything she had packed up for the end of the month.

"I thought you hated the idea of Thalia staying with us." John said. "That was before, when I thought she'd be a nuisance." Sherlock answered. "Really." John replied. "Yes she wasn't in the way as much as I had expected, so I thought another month wasn't going to kill anybody so why not?" There was a short pause. Then John broke the silence. "So...where were we with the latest case?" Him and Sherlock headed over to the table where the information about the case was laid out as Thalia settled herself in for another month at 221B Baker Street.

(So yes, that was just a quick chapter just for fun. Please review, you guys have been very quiet lately and I don't know who I'm doing, so let me know please.)


	7. seperated

**(Okay so this is the beginning of the main chapter overlapping climactic story. Enjoy)**

Thalia was sitting on the couch when Sherlock and John walked into the room. "Thalia come on we're going out." Sherlock said. "Where are we going?" Thalia commented. "Crime scene." Sherlock responded. Thalia was confused. Her uncle John really allowed this? She decided not to question it, how often would she get the opportunity to go to a crime scene. She, her uncle and Sherlock all headed out the door. Sherlock got a cab to take them to the crime scene. When they arrived, Sherlock and John talked to Lestrade about the case. There were police cars and an ambulance. A womans dead body had been found buried in the middle of a forest. "Sherlock, what do you think about this?" Lestrade asked. "I'll have to go down to the morgue and check the body for fingerprints." Sherlock said. "Alright." Lestrade said. "Take the body down to the morgue." He called out to the paramedics. Sherlock, John and Thalia got back into the car.

"How do you know there'll be fingerprints?" John asked. "The body." Sherlock began. "Bone dry and it was only discovered today. It hasn't been tampered with by waves or other people. The fingerprints will still be there. Well if there are any." When the three of them arrived at the morgue, they headed into the morgue and went into the room with the body. This time Thalia was allowed to go with Sherlock and her uncle when they went to see the corpse. "Hello Sherlock, I was just told you were going to be here." Said Molly as she walked into the room. "Hello Molly." Sherlock said. "We're just here to check the body for any fingerprints. Molly smiled. "I'll go get the supplies for you then." Molly said. She left the room to go get the supplies for checking fingerprints. John then turned to her. "Thalia are you okay?" He asked. Thalia snickered. "Yeah I'm fine." Molly walked back into the room and handed the supplies to Sherlock.

After inspecting the body they headed to Scotland Yard to tell Lestrade what they found. Thalia looked at her watch. "I need to pick up some things at the grocery store." Thalia said. "Okay, it's on the way, we'll drop you off." John said. When they got there, John gave her some money and dropped her off. "I'll see you when we get home." He said. "You will."

**(There will be a new chapter out on Tuesday evening. Again this is the beginning of the overlapping story climax thing and I really need to think of a better way to say that. So tune in next time, shit's gonna get serious.)**


	8. Hide and Seek

(Okay, nothing to say let's just start)

Sherlock and John were driving back to their flat. They had discussed the details of their latest case with Lestrade and decided the next move was to talk to the victims close friends and family. John sent Thalia a text. "We're on our way. We should be maybe 20 minutes." It took a few minutes for Thalia to respond. "Great. Please come home soon." She must have been very lonely all by herself in the flat.

When they arrived at the flat they were greeted with a pleasent surprise. "Hello boys." Said mrs. Hudson. "Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock greeted. "Your back." "How was your holiday?" John asked. "Oh lovely dear." She told him. "So I guess you've met Thalia then." John followed up with. "Who?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "My niece." John said confused. "Short, brown eyes, dirty blonde." "Um sorry." Mrs. Hudson said. "There was nobody home when I arrived." John looked at Sherlock.

"She...probably went out." Sherlock said, trying to come up with a rational explanation. "Teenagers, they tend to leave without telling anyone, don't they?" "Thalia was never like that. She would always tell at least one person where she was going." John insisted. "Some people can surprise you." Sherlock said.

John looked around the flat. Seeing if she had left a note or something to say where she was. Was Sherlock right? Had Thalia gone into a rebellious stage where she just wouldn't say things like this? It wasn't uncommon with teenagers. Mabye she just wasn't back from shopping yet. No, impossible. She said "please come home soon." Why would she say that if she wasn't home yet?

"Mrs Hudson." Sherlock began. "Was there anything left. A note, a letter, anything?" "Oh I don't know." Mrs. Hudson said. "I came home, saw you weren't in the flat, checked the mail and then settled in again. I didn't see anything." Sherlock thought about where someone like Thalia would've gone off to. John walked down the stairs. "Anything John?" Sherlock asked. "Nothing." John replied. John sighed.

"Don't worry." Sherlock told him. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's ok." John nodded and went back upstairs to get a drink. "So, you said you checked the mailbox." Sherlock said to mrs. Hudson. "Yes I did, why?" She replied "Anything in it?" Sherlock asked. "Just bills and things." Mrs. Hudson told him. "Oh wait. There was one thing. I didn't open it because it was specificly addressed to you and John.

John opened the fridge and looked for something to drink. What was Harry going to say. This wasn't exactly like when he let her pet bird out its cage and it flew away. He told himself that he was overreacting. Thalia was just fine. Just being a normal teenager. "John!" He heard Sherlock cry out. "What is it?" John asked. There was a long pause. "Come down here please." Sherlock finally said. John went to see what his flatmate wanted him for.

He held a envelope. It had already been opened. Sherlock had looked at it. "Yeah, what is it." John asked. "I...think you'll want to have a look at this." Sherlock said nervously. John looked confused as he took the envelope. He took out its contents. There was a photo. It was of Thalia. She was laying down. John, for the life of him, couldn't guess where she was. He knew she wasn't dead, just knocked out. He knew she would still be alive when he read the letter attached to the photo. "Care for a game of hide and seek with your dear niece Johnny? ~ JM"


	9. The game is on

(Well, that last chapter ended on a rather intense note, So here's the next chapter for ya. Please leave a review, okay let's go)

Sherlock and John ran into Lestrades office. "What's going on?" Lestrade asked. John tried to explain but didn't even want to talk about what just happened. "There's been a kidnapping." Sherlock explained. Lestrade looked over and saw the depression in Johns face and then looked back at Sherlock. "It's Thalia." Sherlock said. Sherlock handed Lestrade the package that was left in their flat. The detective inspector looked over the contents. "Moriarty?" Lestrade asked. "Yes." Sherlock said. Lestrade looked over at John. "I'm sorry." He said. "Tell that to my sister." John remarked. "Okay, first." Lestrade said. "We need to figure out where she is." "Obviously." Sherlock said. "But how are we supposed to figure out where she is. The room she's in seems to be completely empty." Lestrade said, sounding quite frustrated.

Just then the text alert on Johns phone went off. He took out the phone and saw that the text was from Thalias mobile. He looked at Sherlock. "It's from Thalias phone." He said. He checked the message. "Hello again John. Don't worry about little Thalia. She's just fine. Well, for now. You know the rules of this game already. 24 hours John. That's how long you and Sherlock have to figure out where Thalia is. Good luck ~ JM." John showed Sherlock and Lestrade the message. "There must be something we're missing in this photo." Sherlock said. Both of them went back to 221B. "Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson called out for him. "What is it Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock asked. She handed him a package that was just like the one they originally got. He opened it. It was a picture of a birthday party. John looked at it. "That was Thalias 12th birthday." John said. "How would Moriarty get this?" Sherlock asked. "Well." John thought. "It was in Thalias purse." "She lost that a few days ago, didn't she?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"So, we have this photo and the picture of Thalia to work with." The consulting detective said. He saw John clench his fist out of the corner of his eye. "John." He said. "It will be okay. We will get her back." "We have less than twenty four hours to figure out where she is just from two pictures!" John shouted. "How can we possible figure this out?" "John please." Sherlock said. "We can figure this out. But I'll need you to calm down and help me." John took a deep breath. "Okay, alright." John muttered. "I'm fine." "Now." Sherlock said, with determination. "Let's get you niece back."

(Okay, seriously you guys. I just want to say if you're following this little story of mine, especially those of you who've been here since the beginning, thank you. Thank you _so _much. You guys keep me motivated to write. Please continue to read and support. Leave a review, favorite if you like it. Kisses)


	10. Safer in the Dark part 1

**(Okay, read this or you might be a little lost. So this is a two parter. The next chapter will be out tomorrow night. This is sorta prequel about the kidnapping of Thalia… yeah, intense stuff.)**

Thalia walked out of the supermarket. She had a few things which she needed to pick up. She started walked down the street. It was about a 15 minute walk from the store she was at to her uncles apartment. It was getting dark. She never liked being outside, alone in the dark so she planned to hurry up. After a while of walking it was fully dark out and something strange happened. She heard footsteps. They walked behind her. She didn't think much of them at first. But after a while she realized they were still right behind her. They had been following her for quite some time.

She thought she was just being paranoid. Like when a car follows they exact same path as you all the way home and is just taking the same route. But this just felt… different. She didn't want to look behind her, just in case they were dangerous. She was so close to home, she just needed to walk a couple more blocks. She thought about calling 911 but didn't want to let the person behind her know she was aware of their presence, or if they weren't dangerous, she didn't want to offend them by assuming they were dangerous, but still, this felt just strange.

She turned onto Baker Street, at long last. She heard a sound, like a text alert and then the footsteps trailed off. I guess she was right, it was all a coincidence, after all. Then why did it all feel so strange? She loosened the tight, nervous grip she had on her grocery bag. Everything was going to be okay. She walked up to 221B and breathed a sigh of relief. She unlocked the door with the spare key her Uncle John gave her. She opened the door and walked in.

Just then, something came over Thalia. That feeling she had while walking home came back tenfold. She tightened her grip on the grocery bag again. Her text alert went off. Her uncle had texted her. "We're on our way. We should be maybe 20 minutes." She nodded to herself and texted back: "Great. Please come home soon." She closed her eyes and took a breath. Just then, all her suspicions were confirmed. Footsteps from upstairs could be heard. She looked at the coat rack and saw nothing. No coats. No shoes. Nothing. At that moment she only had one thought. "You would have been safer out in the dark.

**(Okay, tune in tomorrow for the second part.)**


	11. Safer in the Dark part 2

Thalia just stood there. She said nothing, she did nothing. Just stood there. It was like a nightmare. Thalia would have killed for this whole disaster to be just a simple dream. She thought of what she could do. She looked around for a weapon of some sort. All the knives being up with whoever had broken in. She couldn't just stand there and wait for her uncle and Sherlock to get back. She had made too much noise. They knew someone was there, but they hadn't come to see who it was. Whoever they were wanted her to come to them. She only had one solution. Run. She would normally think something like that would be cowardly especially when this person could potentially be a robber. "They could potentially be a murderer too." She thought. She agreed with herself that she had no better option than just getting out. She opened the door, prepared to run like a bat out of hell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An unfamiliar voice warned. Thalia froze. "Wh-why?" She called out. "Some dangerous people out there." The person said in mockingly sincere voice. Thalia was still scared but tried to relax herself and not be so obviously afraid. "Why don't you just come up here?" The voice asked. "I don't bite." Honestly that was the last thing Thalia wanted to do, but refusal wasn't exactly an option. She slowly entered into the main room of her uncles flat. A man was just sitting there. He had short black hair and wore a classy suit. He smiled when she walked into the room. "Oh there she is." He said, like a parent seeing their child finally come back out after some sort of temper tantrum. "Johnny's precious little niece." She was startled. "How do you know who I am?" She asked. "Sit down and we'll have a little chat. I assure you, you'll find out everything you want to know." Thalia sat down, still slightly shaken. "Wh-who are you?" She managed to ask. "Jim Moriarty." He answered.

"And what would you name be?" He asked. "Thalia. Thalia Watson." She said. Her new, and only, plan was to just cooperate and hope for the best. "So how _do _you know who I am?" She asked. "I'm an old friend, of sorts, of you uncle and Sherlock." Jim explained. She was more than skeptical of that answer, but she didn't bother questioning him. "And how did you know I was staying here." She asked. "I have quite a few people to help me keep tabs on John and Sherlock." He told her. Spies for her uncle and Sherlock. Whoever this Jim Moriarty was, he didn't seem like someone she wanted to be around for much longer. "And the person following me home." She said. "Was that one of your people?" "Of course." Jim said. "And I couldn't go outside because..." Thalia began. "He had orders to shoot you if you left the building." He explained. Her eyes widened, but she had to make herself seem as relaxed as possible. She casually looked over at the clock. They should be home in 10 minutes.

"Why would you want me in here so much." She asked. "I wanted to meet you, obviously." He said. "You following Sherlock and John around on cases. It made me so curious about who you were and why you were with them." She looked nervously at the floor. "Didn't do much, I'm afraid, because of my uncle." She said. "Uncle John trying to keep his little niece safe, how cute." Jim remarked. "Would you like some tea?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. So this man broke into her uncles flat, just to meet her, and he even took the time to make tea while he waited? Even still, tea sounded like exactly what she needed. "Sure." She said. Jim smiled and nodded then went to get her a cup. After a bit he came back, put the cup in front of her and sat back down. Thalia felt her pocket just to double check that her phone was there. She would get alone, call the cops and have this all over with. She took as sip of the tea. She would finish it up and then say she needed to uses the bathroom.

"So how do you really know my uncle and Sherlock?" She asked. Jim chuckled to himself. "It's a complicated relationship we have. He said. "And what about this whole break in thing?" She followed up with, still drinking her tea. "It's like a game we have." said Jim. "It's a lot of fun. Well for me, can't say the same for them." Thalia wondered what all that had to do with him breaking in to the flat to meet her. "And this is.." She remarked. Jim smiled as he looked straight at her. "This is me taking my turn." He said. She took another sip of her tea, it was almost done. She was still confused as to what that ment when she finally realized. She just noticed, her vision had gotten increasingly blurry. She found it hard to sit up straight. She lay back into her chair as she looked regretfully at the almost empty cup of tea. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She thought to herself. And the last thing she saw before fully blacking out was Jim Moriarty. He waved good bye as she dozed off. "Goodnight Thalia Watson."


	12. A little something more

**(Sorry, sorry, sorry. I have not updated any of my fics is 5 billion years! I just went through a case of writers block plus I went on vacation so, here you go.)**

John paced the floor of 221B Baker Street as Sherlock was seated on the couch examining the two photos they had received. "Anything yet?" John asked. Sherlock paused for a bit before answering. "There has to be a connection between these two photos.

So I think the first step should be figuring out who all the children in this photo are. Then, at least, we will have some more information that can even possible help." Sherlock explained. John nodded as he grabbed the photo of Thalias birthday party. He ran to the phone to call Harry to see if she knew who the kids in the picture were.

Sherlock sat there. This had gotten serious. This shouldn't have happened; Thalia was just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. He waited for John to get the name of the children in the picture. When John came back into the room he handed John the list of names he had taken down. "I'm surprised your sister could remember all those names." Sherlock commented.

John sighed. "Thalia's very dear to her." He told Sherlock. "She remembers everything about her." John let out another sigh. He and Harry had always arranged for John to take care of Thalia if something happened to her. It was a good idea at the time, but now staying with him had proved to be worse for her than an alcoholic mother could ever be.

Sherlock got up, looking at the list of names John had jotted down. "Okay John." Sherlock began, with purpose. "I'm going to go look all these names. Maybe there's some connect between one of these kids and this picture of Thalia. How long do we have left?" John looked at his watch. "15 hours and 18 minutes." His flat mate told him. Sherlock nodded then rushed over to the laptop.

John watched as Sherlock went off to work. He looked down to the floor. In reality, he actually didn't need to check his watch to give Sherlock the time, he been counting down the damn _seconds_! "Can I help Sherlock?"He asked. The detective looked at him. "John you got me these names. You've already help. Just relax and I'll do what I can." John bit his lip and reluctantly agreed. He sat down back on the couch.

Mrs. Hudson then walked into the room. She looked down at John. "How about I make you a cuppa tea." She asked. "No I'm fine." John told her. Mrs. Hudson clicked her tongue. "Please John, you don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to see you need to be relaxed and cup of tea is just the thing." John sighed. Mrs. Hudson was a tiny, kind-looking woman but there was no point fighting with her. "Alright." John sighed

Mrs. Hudson walked into the kitchen to get John some tea. He leaned back into the couch. Mrs. Hudson was right, anybody could tell that he was anxious, no anxious was an understatement, He was terrified. Terrified for what might happened to Thalia, terrified for what Harry would do to happen to _him _if something happened to her. "Please Sherlock." John thought. "Please help me get het back."


	13. Revelation

John sat on the couch alternating between the clock and between the copies of the pictures he had. Sherlock walked into the room observing the information he had. "Anything?" John asked. "Not yet." Sherlock told him. "I'm looking at the history and background of all the kids in this photo. Seeing if there is anything about them that would connect to this photo of Thalia." John sighed. "9 hours." John said. "Pardon." Sherlock said, being lost in his work. "9 hours left for us to find Thalia." John muttered. Sherlock nodded to his flat mate. Sherlock went back to his laptop. "There has to be something with one of these kids and where Thalia is." Sherlock said. John looked up at him. "Moriarty wouldn't just kidnap and kill her, he would want there to be a chance for her to survive. He's bizarre that way." Sherlock said. "Your point?" John asked. "Well I only have one last child to look into. There _has _to be something here." The detective explained. John wanted to ask about the possibility that he missed something but he knew that it would just upset Sherlock and they didn't have time to argue. He watched his flatemate, waiting with bated breath. He saw his flatmate stop and stare at his laptop. "What is it?" John asked. Sherlock smiled. "I've found something."

Thalia had slipped in and out of consciousness for some time. She had found that she couldn't move. She was restrained. She looked around. It looked like a kitchen of some sort. She was facing a window. She was scared, and she would never admit that. She saw that the silver sink below the window, she could see her reflection. She saw there was a small red dot on her forehead. She didn't want to know what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. She started hyperventilating. Then something caught her attention. She realized that this kitchen looked familiar. There was a serious sense of déjà vu. Whenever Thalia had déjà vu, she would feel like she experienced the moment but in the back of her head she knew she hadn't. This was different; she _had_ seen this kitchen before. For some reason, that made her slightly relax. She wasn't completely calm but she wasn't freaking out before. Then she noticed something. There was a door that was open a slight crack. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this. All she could see was a wall and a part of a couch. She gasped. She looked at the room for a minute in awe. She leaned back against the wall and let out a chuckle. She couldn't believe it. She knew where she was.


	14. Thalia

"For gods sake, Sherlock! What is it?!" Sherlock waved for John to come over. He went to the detectives side. "This boy." Sherlock said, pointing to a child on the photo. "His names Jeremy White. A little over a year ago, he was found dead. And while looking into this, I found this." Sherlock told John, now turning to the laptop. "This is the last picture taken of Jeremy before he vanished. Look familiar?" John looked at the picture.

It was just a picture of the boy. They way the photo looked; it looked like he was walking while the photo was taken. It took a second for John to realize what Sherlock meant from "Look familiar?" But then he realized it, the wallpaper in the photo was the exact same wallpaper in the photo of Thalia. He looked at the picture of his niece again just to confirm it. Yes, it was the exact same wallpaper. John smiled.

"Well. Now all we need to do is figure out where this picture was taken." Sherlock nodded. "I looked into it. His parents moved out of town after their son was found dead." He told John. 'Well okay." John said. "Where'd they move to?" Sherlock was a bit hesitant before answering. "They moved to Manchester." He told his flatmate. "Manchester!" John said. "That can take over three and a half hours!" Well then we better get going." Sherlock said before jumping out of his seat and heading for the door.

When they finally got to Manchester and arrived at the address Sherlock found, they walked up to the door and Sherlock knocked on the door. A short woman answered the door. John got a slight smile when he saw she had the same eye and hair colour as Jeremy. I guess he feared they would've moved again, and they'd be lost. "Are you Angela White?" Sherlock asked. "Umm… yes, what do you need?" She asked.

"Well." Sherlock explained. "A kidnapping has occurred and we have reason to believe the victim is being stored in your old home. Angela gasped, not expecting that to be the answer. "What makes you think that?" She asked. "Well the victim was an old friend of Jeremys, Thalia Watson." He said. "And we also noticed the similarities in these two photos." He showed her the two photos. "Alright, I see." She said. "Now all we need to know is the address, if you don't mind.

Angela White was quick to tell them the address of the home her and her family used to live in. Luckily the address was back in London. When they got back into London John checked his watched. "Just under two hours." John muttered. "Calm down John. We'll be there any minute now." When they finally arrived Sherlock called Lestrade and told him to get to the address with a search warrant. John hardly wanted to wait for Lestrade, but he knew he had to.

When the detective inspector finally arrived, John rushed over to the door of the house. They quickly made there way in. "Thalia!" John cried out. He heard a sigh of relief. He ran into the room he heard it from. To his luck there was his niece, sitting tied up? Sherlock burst into the room. "We're here!" He shouted. He recognized the red line leading to the dot on Thalias forehead and went to the window it came from and looked around.

As soon as he appeared in the window, whoever the sniper was went away. A minute or two later, as John frantically set his niece free, Sherlocks text alert went off.

"Congratulations. Don't expect to see me around; I knew you were going to bring you Scotland Yard friends. Fair's fair though, the girl can go. Helpful advice though, I wouldn't keep her around. Could be dangerous. –JM"

Sherlock let out a sigh, John and Thalia were standing. "Can we get out of here, please?" Thalia asked. Sherlock nodded and the three of them headed out. "You got her, great." Lestrade said, happily. "You can go. There has been nobody here except her for quite some time." Sherlock told the detective inspector. They headed out and back to 221b Baker Street. Thalia was extremely happy to be back outside again.

When Thalia got into the flat. John followed her. Mrs. Hudson walked in, into the room to see what was going on. "Thalia." John said. "This is Mrs. Hudson, our landlady." Mrs. Hudson extended her hand, and Thalia shook it, smiling at the kind-looking old lady. Thalia went to the couch and jumped on to it and lay down. Sherlock looked over at John. John smiled at his flatmate. "I'll go make some tea." John said, then he head into the kitchen.

"I talked to Harry a few minutes ago." John said to Sherlock, a couple hours later. "What did you two talk about?" Sherlock asked. "She said she's ready to come and get Thalia." John told his flatmate. Sherlock nodded. "Good thing too." Sherlock added. John chuckled in agreement. She was better off with her mom, or anybody else. John liked having Thalia around, but he knew that her being around a mother with a drinking problem was far less dangerous than staying around him and Sherlock.

**Well, I'm really sorry if you didn't like the conclusion. I'm kinda still an armature here. But, it's not technically over yet. Tune in still for the FINAL chapter of "A Guest At 221b." Still I have to say to all those following my fanfic, I love you. 3**


End file.
